Frost and the Queen
by Mayumi512
Summary: Elsa was supposed to wake up on a 'normal' day, but what happens when she finds out that it was snowing out of nowhere in the middle of the summer? is she losing control?


Elsa wasn't too thrilled about this one bit. Ever since the great thaw weeks ago, she was sure that she was in control of her powers, and now, here she was on one of the steps of the well-known castle after running down the halls once she saw the little white things come down out of nowhere and already finding Anna beat her to where they were now. The ground was already covered in ice cold snow, the walls were even frosted with ice, to make things weirder, it was in the middle of a scorching summer too. She looked at her sister with her mouth slightly gaped, she was playing in the snow hyper as ever. "You're the best Elsa! How'd you make it snow this fast? It was way too hot out here!" she said rolling up a huge snowball with Olaf, obviously starting a snowman. The ice queen bit her lip, afraid that she'd lost control of her abilities; there was no way that she'd make it snow right? She learned how to control them with love and her sister's aid a few days after, there was no way! Right? Okay, so maybe there were times where she'd accidentally freeze her tea or just frost the floor randomly and maybe the castle's temperature went down a bit a few days before… alright, there might a possibility that she might be the cause of the snow, but so what? Was she really doing the same thing all over again? Of course not! She didn't even mean it in the first place! Besides, she could thaw the ice when she wanted to and when it was needed for her kingdom's sake.

Elsa looked at both of her pale hands, still not sure what to make out of this "It wasn't me Anna." She spoke, a waver in her voice; she hadn't even felt any disturbance in her power, no pull, no force, no nothing. When she woke up, there wasn't anything that was ice-related surrounding her, no freezing expensive teas, no turning her quills into ice, no sudden temperature drop, it was supposed to be a normal day. A normal, hot, scorching, summer day. Okay, maybe she didn't mind this slip-up too much, who was she kidding anyway? It's been nothing but warm, stuffy air all month and it was truly tempting to freeze the castle. She made her way to Anna and Olaf still making the snowman, trying not to slip on the steps. Anna looked up at her as she made her way "what do you mean 'it wasn't you'?" she asked, standing up straight leaving Olaf to work on his own. The queen looked at her in the eye, a small smile gracing her little sister's lips "I'm not the one who made it snow, I can promise you that." Elsa said sternly; even though she didn't mind the snow, she didn't want it to abnormally snow in the middle of the summer; it wasn't just right to mess with nature. "Oh ha-ha Elsa, quit joking around, who else could have made it snow?" Anna replied still holding smiles on her face, not taking the whole thing seriously. Chuckling, she turned and glanced back at her older sister, helping Olaf once again "besides, it's a lot more fun when you still have those little moments with your ice powers, it's not every day we can get an amazing day like this" she said, getting into her creative mode to finish the snowman Elsa sighed as she made her way back into the castle leaving the duo to their fun in the snow, she still had work to do.

Ever since she returned to Arendelle, she became accepted as the queen immediately despite her freezing the kingdom, and then, poof! Flash forward to a couple of days later, there was mountains of paperwork on her dark, wooden table in her study, probably from various countries all over the world discussing the economic trade, supplies,….the like. And starting there, it was the same day, often with different accidents with the ice but, more or less, it was the same, even now. She was going to do her paperwork, not the most fun thing to do, but it was her responsibility, she needed to do it. Hours later, it was already night out, she hadn't even realized that it was already 10 in the evening, she missed dinner. "It's late." Cue stomach growl "I should get something to eat." The queen rose from her red, velvety seat and headed for the door, then suddenly, BAM! Elsa nearly jumped; the huge glass windows opened up, blowing out the candle lights and letting in the cold air diminish the warm temperature of the room, a bit of snow and frost coming in the now dimly lit room. She slowly made her way to the windows, she poked her head outside the windows, letting her hair flow in the cool air, she took a breath and looked around, no one was there. She shrugged, and closed the panels making sure that they were locked this time. She made her way to the kitchen._ That was odd_, she thought _I'd have to ask Anna about the winds tomorrow morning._


End file.
